


Servitude and Subservience

by drwhogirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogirl/pseuds/drwhogirl
Summary: A little ficlet based on David's theory about what might be happening to Ketch in hell.
Kudos: 9





	Servitude and Subservience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DavidHaydnJones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidHaydnJones/gifts).



Ketch sighed as he heard the now overly familiar voice call his name. He closed his eyes and took a steadying breath before walking into the throne room.

“Your majesty?” He greeted Rowena with a bow, keeping his head down in deference. He could feel the eyes of the court on him and tried to ignore the humiliation he was feeling, instead focusing on what the beautiful redhead had to say.

“The Winchesters are coming, bring them here.”

Ketch nodded, “Of course Milady.”

“That will be all.” Rowena dismissed him. “Now Miss Bevell, what were you saying?” Because of course Toni was a member of the court, that honestly didn’t surprise him at this point. She always was a devious minx. As he left the room, never once making eye contact with any of the occupants, he heard Toni explaining her idea to regain hell’s foothold on earth so they could continue collecting souls*.

Needless to say, Sam and Dean were very surprised when the man approached them. He looked like he’d come straight out of Downton Abbey**. “Mr Winchester, Mr Winchester. If you would follow me please, her majesty is expecting you.” Ketch gave them a look that suggested, very strongly, that any comments about his current status would result in death. Sam and Dean had to limit themselves to an amused smile when his back was turned instead. He led them through to the throne room and ducked out in order to fulfil a regular task of his, giving the dogs breakfast.

When Ketch went to feed the hell hounds, he noticed one kept nuzzling his leg. He wasn’t entirely sure why but it really seemed to like him. He would later discover that was because it was his. It was the hound he was given buy Crowley and had looked after until the British Men of Letters’ downfall. He hadn’t known what happened to it after that, he had returned to the base to find it missing***.

He was aware that this was hell, it wasn’t exactly supposed to be fun, but this wasn’t what he had been expecting. He understood, he supposed, torture wouldn’t have been much good. He was used to torture. What he wasn’t used to was subservience to this extent. He could always follow orders, yes. But he had respect and dignity, he always had the option to fight back if he didn’t like his orders. Except once, he still regretted that. Poor Mick. He wondered if he was down here, he hoped not. The guilt was bad enough without the knowledge he had sent Mick to this godforsaken place****.

*He knew she also had an ulterior motive; she always did. But this one he couldn’t blame her for. If he could leave to see their son again, he would have taken every possible opportunity too.

**Dean bit his tongue to avoid saying that though. That would involve admitting he actually watched Downton.

***Although he had to admit that finding it was going to be very difficult with the blasted thing being invisible. It might have been in front of him the whole time and not have known.

****He needn’t have worried though. Mick was in heaven, spending time with his long lost brother Daniel and Arthur’s brother Alexander. The three of them were working on a plan for Arthur to be able to join them, a fact Arthur would never believe if anyone told him.


End file.
